


(Re)Connect

by yuuago



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Extra Treat, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: A chance meeting leads to time spent together.





	(Re)Connect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wavewright62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/gifts).



> Hi Wave! Your open-ended request for these two gave me an idea. :D Have a wonderful day!

The air was crisp and fresh. Åsa breathed in a great big gulp of it, savouring how sharp and clean it was. The trails were blessedly quiet; there was hardly any sound aside from the hush of her skis on snow.

It was good to get out for a bit and clear her head.

Her sleep had been disturbed recently. It was as if her dreams were vague memories of something that had happened; something involving a talking seal, and an enormous fish, and a boy from the village coming by with his dog. And there had been something very important she had to do, but it was impossible.

On waking, she'd hardly remember anything about it.

So very strange.

Åsa knew the ski paths well. They hadn’t changed much over the years. In the summer, they were walking paths, and once the snow fell, they became carefully-maintained ski trails. When it was cold enough that the lake froze and getting out on the water wasn’t an option, well – what better way to enjoy some peace and quiet?

And anyway, the odd dream that had weighed on her mind didn’t seem like anything to be fussed about, not on such a lovely day.

She slipped down a familiar bend in the trail. Soon, it would split into two different paths: one leading deeper into the forest, where it would later loop back to circle around the village; the other out into the light, along the lake.

There was someone at the branch in the trail.

Åsa slowed. It took her a moment to realize who it was, not recognizing the big broad form in dark winter gear. But then the person turned to look toward her and – Aha, Åsa thought.

"Anu! Hello," she said, skiing over to her. Just in front of the split, an upright map laid out the two trails in bright colours. "It's been a while."

Anu sucked in a breath in response, and went back to adjusting her gloves. "I thought I'd come out for some peace and quiet," she said.

Knowing Anu, Åsa thought, the remark might be pointed, or maybe it wasn't. Or maybe it was meant to be a bit of both. Anu was the sort of person who could be a bit rough around the edges, even when she wanted you around.

Åsa didn't mind. She knew how to deal with this.

"Well," she said, pulling her hat down more securely over her ears, then nodding down the way into the woods. "I could use some company, if you like. Otherwise... I'll see you around!"

And she headed on her way.

After a minute or so, she heard the soft sound of skis behind her.

Åsa smiled to herself.

They went together deep into the forest, taking the trail that was, even on a nice day like this, quiet and private. Soon Anu caught to to her, and they went side by side.

It had been a while since they had done anything together like this.

That wasn't because of any falling out, or any rift between them; with other people, that might have been the case, but Anu's grumpy personality never deterred Åsa back when they were kids, and it didn't bother her all that much now, either.

No – it had simply been that they were so busy, and their lives so taken up with other things. Åsa had her fish plant; Anu had her lumber business. Åsa had her family; Anu had her work. These days, their lives didn't intersect much unless they took the initiative to make it happen.

It was easy to grow apart, even living in such a small place as this.

But here and now, enjoying such a quiet moment – it was as if there had never been any distance between them at all.

The snow was perfect for skiing, and the air was just right. And a little company, even if it was quiet company – as far as Åsa was concerned, that rounded it off perfectly.

There was barely any light when they finished. Plenty of time left in the day, though, Åsa thought as she checked her watch underneath the streetlamp and the entrance to the forest. Maybe....

Anu was silent, adjusting her gloves, taking her time with everything. To Åsa's eye, she looked relaxed and content, and that was certainly unusual for her. Unusual, but good.

Maybe.....

"It's still early yet," Åsa said cheerfully. "We could go back to my place for a coffee if you aren't busy."

Always best to leave an out with anyone, Åsa reasoned, but especially with Anu, knowing how she was.

Just as Åsa had expected, the response she got for the offer was a grunt, lips pressed together at the thought. "Coffee," Anu repeated. "Hmm."

"Sure. Or whatever you'd like."

"Not all that busy, are you."

It sounded like a dig at her. And some, Åsa knew, would take it as such, coming from a workaholic like Anu. The sharp, clipped way she said it didn't help, either.

Well.

"Not today. I thought I'd... make time for myself today."

"But now you're asking for company."

"That's exactly it."

She waited. Put her hands in her pockets and gave her some time to think about it, looking up at the sky in the near-dark. The village was to her left and the forest to her right and Anu was standing there beside her, trying to decide how she felt about the whole thing, as if it happened to be an important business negotiation instead of coffee between two sort-of friends.

"I left a batch of cookie dough chilling in the fridge," Åsa mused, as if she were only thinking out loud. "I think it'll be more than ready to stick in the oven once I'm back at the house."

"Cookies...?"

The hopeful tone in Anu's voice didn't escape Åsa. "Ginger," she said cheerfully, telling Anu exactly what she knew she'd wanted to hear. "A double batch of it."

Anu snorted. "You win," she said, holding up her hands in surrender. "This time, at least."

Åsa laughed. Said nothing else; just gestured for her to come along.

Because neither of them needed to say anything to that, really; it was enough that they both knew what it was like to share some time together, to have companionable silence in the warmth of a kitchen with the scent of spices wafting around them.

It wouldn't be hard to pick things up again.


End file.
